barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / Barney's Super Singing Circus (Standard Version)
2000 for 2003 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 66 * Part 1: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Intro * Part 2: BRTR - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Did You Ever See a Lassie (2000 Version) * Part 4: BRTR - Chapter 2 for Hey Diddle Diddle * Part 5: I'm Mother Goose (2000 Version) * Part 6: BRTR - Chapter 3 for 2 Rhymes * Part 7: London Bridge (2000 Version) * Part 8: BRTR - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Coachman (2000 Version) * Part 10: BRTR - Chapter 5 * Part 11: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (2000 Version) * Part 12: BRTR - Chapter 6 for Donkey Donkey Old and Gray * Part 13: The Sheep Medley (2000 Version) * Part 14: BRTR - Chapter 7 * Part 15: This is the House the Jack Built (2000 Version) * Part 16: BRTR - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Land of Mother Goose (2000 Version) * Part 18: BRTR - Chapter 9 for 4 Rhymes * Part 19: Hickory Dickory Dock (2000 Version) * Part 20: BRTR - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Three Little Kittens (2000 Version) * Part 22: BRTR - Chapter 11 for 2 Rhymes * Part 23: Simple Simon (2000 Version) * Part 24: BRTR - Chapter 12 * Part 25: A Tisket A Tasket (2000 Version) * Part 26: BRTR - Chapter 13 for 2 Rhymes * Part 27: Wynken Blynken and Nod (2000 Version) * Part 28: BRTR - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Tea Party Medley (2000 Version) * Part 30: BRTR - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Old King Cole (2000 Version) * Part 32: BRTR - Chapter 16 * Part 33: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 34: BRTR - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Credits * Part 36: Barney's Super Singing Circus Intro * Part 37: BSSC - Chapter 1 * Part 38: Animal Fair (2000 Version) * Part 39: BSSC - Chapter 2 * Part 40: Putting on the Show (2000 Version) * Part 41: BSSC - Chapter 3 * Part 42: When the Circus Comes to Town (2000 Version) * Part 43: BSSC - Chapter 4 * Part 44: The Marching Song (2000 Version) * Part 45: BSSC - Chapter 5 * Part 46: The Rainbow Song (2000 Version) * Part 47: BSSC - Chapter 6 * Part 48: Laugh with Me (2000 Version) * Part 49: BSSC - Chapter 7 * Part 50: Boom Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (2000 Version) * Part 51: BSSC - Chapter 8 * Part 52: Brushing My Teeth (2000 Version) * Part 53: BSSC - Chapter 9 * Part 54: The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze (2000 Version) * Part 55: BSSC - Chapter 10 * Part 56: Yankee Doodle (2000 Version) * Part 57: BSSC - Chapter 11 * Part 58: The Exercise Song (2000 Version) * Part 59: BSSC - Chapter 12 * Part 60: Me and My Teddy (2000 Version) * Part 61: BSSC - Chapter 13 * Part 62: When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise, 2000 Version) * Part 63: BSSC - Chapter 14 * Part 64: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 65: BSSC - Chapter 15 * Part 66 and Final Part: Barney's Super Singing Circus Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation